To alleviate the aforementioned conditions, emollient creams as described in Sagarin, Cosmetics Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, Wiley Interscience (1972) have been recommended for application to the skin. The emollient materials probably increase the state of hydration of the corneous layer of the skin by altering the rate of diffusion of water from the lower epidermal and dermal layers, the rate of evaporation of water from the skin's surface, and the ability of the corneous layer to hold moisture.
Numerous other references have disclosed the use of a wide variety of materials for use on skin. Such compositions include those which utilize humectants, volatile agents and polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers of the type used in the present invention. Included among the references disclosing such compositions are Dow Corning's new product information pamphlet--DOW CORNING X2--3225C--A NEW EMULSIFIER FOR PERSONAL CARE PRODUCTS. This pamphlet describes polydiorgano siloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,499, May 19, 1981 to Keil discloses antiperspirant emulsions containing such copolymers as well as volatile silicones. References which disclose relatively high levels of glycerin include Mannhein, P., "Structure Modifiers In Cosmetics," Soap, Perfumery and Cosmetics, July 1959, pp. 713-720, as well as a series of articles by Mr. F. V. Wells. The articles by Wells appeared in Journal of the Society of Cosmetic Chemists, Vol. IX, No. 1, pp. 19-25 and the following issues of Soap, Perfumery and Cosmetics: February, 1957, pp. 194-196, 218; March, 1957, pp. 291-294; June 1957, pp. 605-608; August 1957, pp. 817-820, 832; and February 1958, pp. 149-154.
While these references disclose materials of the type present in the compositions of the invention described herein, they do not suggest forming such compositions or the benefits associated therewith.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide effective and cosmetically acceptable products.
It is a further object of this invention to provide compositions which incorporate relatively high levels of glycerin.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved method for conditioning skin.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages used herein are by weight unless otherwise designated.